screamqueensfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Scream Queens: Tropical Resort
Scream Queens: Tropical Resort is an upcoming fanfiction inspired from the FOX Comedy-Horror Series, Scream Queens. It serves as a head-canon replacement of Season 2. Plot Summary: The plot isn't fully developed yet, but this is a brief outline. After graduating from Wallace University, Grace and Zayday, along with Grace's new love interest, are called by the owner of a famous four-star island resort about a strange murder. Coincidentally, they will meet up with old fri-enemies, the Chanels, a new take on the Red Devil killer and an unusual guide to survival. Cast: Main Emma Roberts as Chanel Oberlin Skyler Samuels as Grace Gardner Billie Lourd as Sadie Swenson/Chanel #3 Glen Powell as Chad Radwell Abigail Breslin as Libby Putney / Chanel #5 Jeremy Irvine as Nathan Miles, 25, is a kind, but demented, young man who works at the resort and is heavily obsessed with Grace Gardner. He suffers from PTSD since he witnessed his father being savagely murdered when he was very little. What ever the reason, he's willing to risk his own life to protect Grace from whoever tries to lay a hand on her. Keke Palmer as Zayday Williams Niecy Nash as Denise Hemphill, a security guard-turned-police chief-turned-special agent of Quantico, who was also assigned to help Grace and Zayday investigate a murder that occurs at the tropical resort. She still suspects Zayday to be a serial killer since she's been acting quite strange. Shameik Moore as Elijah Spencer, a handsome masseuse of the resort who becomes friends with Zayday and an eventual love interest for Libby Putney, he also harbors a dark secret that he's desperate to leave behind. Tassia Farminga as Shannon Bugless/Chanel #8, 16, is Stacy's younger sister as well as the daughter of the owner of the hotel the character check in to. She's joyful and intelligent but she has no idea how to make friends. Michael Trevino as Mitchell Estevez, 27, is an assistant manager of the resort and a suspect of Nathan. He was also Pete Martinez's cousin, and once tried to attend Wallace University but was rejected due to unknown reasons. He's also an admirer to Zayday, who he admires her beauty, wit and confidence. A special character from season 1. Shailene Woodley as Stacy Bugless, 17, a bipolar girl who becomes friends with Grace, Zayday and Libby but eventually becomes Chanel #7. She's also the daughter of the owner of the hotel the characters are staying in. (Fun Fact: Susie Bugless is the original name for Grace Gardner.) Guest Stars: Jamie Lee Curtis as Dean Kathy Munsch, Kathy has retired from being the Dean of Wallace Univeristy and is sitting pretty with he money she has profited from her book sales, she once tried to stay at the hotel until... she becomes a test... Lea Michele as Hester Ulrich, arrested after the events of the Wallace University murders, originally a guide who communicates with the new Red Devil killers to terminate guests at the resort from her jail cell. More information coming soon. Gallery Videos Category:Fanfiction